Electrical terminals having compliant retention sections for mechanical engagement and electrical connection are commonly used with plated through-apertures in printed, etched or multilayer panel members, also referred to as circuit boards. Due to the increasing complexity of electronic components, it is desirable to fit more components in less space on the panel members. Consequently, the size of the electrical terminals and spacing between them has been reduced, while the number of electrical terminals housed in connectors for connection with panel members has increased.
There are drawbacks associated with the use of increased numbers of electrical terminals in reduced areas of panel members. One drawback is the high level of force required to urge the electrical terminals into initial engagement with their respective apertures in the panel members, which can damage both the panel members and the electrical terminals. However, with conventional constructions of electrical terminals, reducing the magnitude of insertion forces also threatens to reduce the quality of the electrical connection between the electrical terminal and the panel member aperture.
What is needed is an electrical terminal having a reduced initial engagement force associated with mounting in a panel member, while providing an improved electrical connection with the panel member.